The present application generally relates to alerting a driver by an acoustically generated air thrust. Automobile manufacturers have recently begun to alert drivers by using a device or a plurality of devices that may include sound, air circulation, cold water mist spray, scent spray or temperature control. None of these systems, however, alert the driver through air thrusts created by at least one speaker.